1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-conducting device, and in particular to a technique for combining a plurality of heat pipes with a fixing base to form a plane.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since heat pipes have many advantages such as high heat-conducting capacity, low weight, simple structure, no power consumption, low price or the like, they have been widely used in conducting the heat generated by electronic elements. By means of conducting the heat generated by electronic heat-generating elements rapidly, the heat accumulation in an electronic heat-generating element at current stage can be overcome efficiently.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing the conventional combination of heat pipes and a heat-conducting base (fixing base). A partition 102a is formed between each groove 101a on the heat-conducting base 10a, so that the heat pipes 20a can be arranged on the heat-conducting base 10a at intervals. Although these partitions 102a allow each heat pipe 20a to be received in the grooves 101a respectively, the number of the heat pipes 20a that can be disposed on the heat-conducting base 10a is reduced when an evaporator section 201a of each heat pipe 20a is attached to a heat-generating element. As a result, the contacting area between the evaporator section 201a of the heat pipes 20a and the heat-generating element is reduced, which may affect the heat-conducting efficiency of the heat pipe 20a with respect to the heat-generating element.
In order to overcome the above drawbacks, the present Inventor proposes a method for juxtaposing and combining heat pipes with a fixing base as well as the structure of the same. As shown in FIG. 2, a fixing base 10b having an accommodating trough 12b on its bottom surface 11b and at least two heat pipes 20b are provided. Then, the heat pipes 20b are disposed in the accommodating trough 12b. Finally, the heat pipes 20b in the accommodating trough 12b are subjected to a machining process, thereby forming into a plane 200b. In this way, the heat pipes 20b can be juxtaposed orderly and combined with the fixing base 10b, thereby enlarging the contacting area between the heat pipes and the heat-generating element.
However, in practice, the above structure of juxtaposing and combing heat pipes with a fixing base still has some drawbacks. Since the heat pipes are subjected to a machining process and thus compressed into the accommodating trough forcibly of the fixing base, no adhesive medium is applied between the heat pipes and the fixing base to generate a fixing effect. Therefore, after the product is finished, part of the heat pipes disposed in the fixing base may be loosened during the transportation or safety test. As a result, the flatness of the plane formed by the juxtaposed heat pipes is lowered, which reduces the heat-conducting efficiency or even cannot operate normally, Thus, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to solve the above problems.